Creels are widely used in the textile and the carpet industry on which multiple yarn cones are mounted at varying positions on the creel. Yarn is unwound from the cone and transferred to tufting, warping, weaving looms and other like-type machines. During this process, yarn is unraveled from the cardboard yarn cone at high speed which causes inherent vibration in the cone itself. This results in the strands of yarn wrapped around the cone and disposed closest to the creel post tending to slide away from the cone which can cause interference in the operation of the creel including yarn breakage and yarn tightening which requires the operator to manually reposition the yarn strands on the cone. By this invention, lower strands of yarn are maintained in position and the need for yarn end and tension detectors is eliminated.